What's the worst that could happen?
by dmbs44
Summary: What's the worst that could happen? sometimes you think your secrets are kept but sometimes they find way out in the worst ways possible


To say matt Hartley was passionate about betty was an understatement he was obsessed.

Daniel was sitting in his office after finally kicking cal Hartley to the curb and reinstating wilhemina. he was absolutely thrilled but of course betty was still dating the satans spawn also known as Matt so the line wasn't completely servered.

It was 9pm and betty was still at the gallery even after matt had left she was rethinking everything that had happened in the last 24 hours from trying to find a new passion for matt to them both arguing and eventually breaking up at the gallery not the best way to end a date betty thought. Betty's phone started to ring she knew by the ring (I got you babe) that it was Daniel. Betty answered straight away

'Hey Daniel what's wrong' Betty answered her phone glad to here her best friends voice.

'Ah nothing Betty just bored wanting to know if we could go for a drink'.

'yeah sure Daniel can you come get me I'm still at the gallery'

'Yep I'll be there in 10'

Daniel hung up the phone and went down to the town car he got in and gave the driver the address from the email betty had sent him earlier, Daniel couldn't help but wonder why betty sounded defeated when he talked to her he thought about it for a while and settled on asking her later.

Daniel arrived 10 minutes later at the gallery he slowly walked into the showcase his eyes immediately caught the room what he saw was not only disturbing but made realize why betty sounded defeated when he last spoke with her. Daniel remembered talking to her about helping her find matt a passion he though he got a kick out of it that matt was annoying her. Daniel went on a search for Betty he finally found her sitting on a bench near the window. Daniel walked up to her and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

'Hi Daniel' Betty said in a low voice

'Hey '

'you didn't take that long shall we go '

'Not just yet first we are going to have a talk about all of this'

'Ok ok so here is the short version so you know how you told me to find something that matt was passionate about.'

'Yeah '

well I went and talked to this art lady and she came by matt storage unit to look his paintings but then matt came home early and I told her to take which ever paintings she wanted so I could keep my cover with matt but I didn't know this what he had painted and then we had this big argument and he broke up with me now can I get that drink I think I deserve it. Daniel hugged her gently caressing her arm.

'Yeah betty lets go get one'

Betty and Daniel got into the town car and arrived at a bar called Valentinos .

They both took their seats and started to enjoy each others company. Betty decided to avoid her troubles by not confronting them although. Daniel on the other hand was celebrating the end to all Hartley's appearances. Both Daniel and Betty drank, letting the conversation flow until they both decided the best idea was to do tequila shots. When the bar closed at 3am they had downed a total of 3 scotches, 1 wine and 4 shots of tequila. After finishing their last drinks Betty and Daniel stumbled out of the bar so very drunk. Daniel called the town car service because he couldn't seem to figure out where he lived both Daniel and betty got into the town car and arrived at Daniel's loft. Betty said she was ok to go home but Daniel attempted and successfully convinced Betty to stay.

The drive wasn't long but trying to open the apartment door was.

After about 10 minutes at Daniel's door Daniel finally unlocked the door. Betty and Daniel both made their way inside when Daniel suddenly stumbled over his coffee table and went falling back taking Betty with him.

Betty was laughing hysterically at first but stopped when she saw Daniel looking at her so intensely with his normally light blue eyes which now had turned dark blue with lust and love Daniel moved his head up and slowly leaned in to kiss Betty. Betty also leaned in to what started as a slow passionate kiss and ended upturning into a night filled with passion, heat, love and desire for one another.


End file.
